As one structure of an inkjet recording head, a part of a pressure-generating chamber is formed of an elastic film, the pressure-generating chamber being connected to a nozzle opening for ejecting ink droplets, and an ink in the pressure-generating chamber is pressurized by the deformation of the elastic film by a piezoelectric film to eject the ink droplets from the nozzle opening. The inkjet recording head of this structure has been put into practical use while including a piezoelectric unimorph vibrator in a deflection vibration mode.
In the inkjet recording head of the above structure, a piezoelectric material layer is uniformly formed across the entire surface of the elastic film by a film-forming technology, and the piezoelectric vibrator is formed such that the piezoelectric material layer is cut into a form corresponding to the pressure-generating chamber by a lithography method and separated into each pressure-generating chamber. There is an advantage that not only can the piezoelectric vibrator be set up by the lithography method that is accurate and simple, but also the piezoelectric vibrator can be made thin, enabling it to be driven at a high speed. In this case, moreover, the piezoelectric vibrator corresponding to each pressure-generating chamber can be driven by providing at least an upper electrode in each pressure-generating chamber while the piezoelectric material layer is laid on the entire surface of the elastic film.